wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn Picture Book
The Unicorn Picture Book was a storybook narrated bit by bit at the begging of each chapter in Leon's route. The book told the tale of a unicorn and a little girl friendship. At the end of Leon's chapter 9, when Liz Hart begging to read to Eress the storybook, it contained a paragraph not mentioned in Leon's chapter 1, and by such its unknown if all the text show in-game is the "full book." Apart from this paragraph, the texts bellow will follow the order show in Leon's route. __TOC__ Story From Leon's chapter 1: :"A long, long time ago... Far within the depths of the forest, at a spring with waters of shimmering beauty, lived a lone unicorn. and ever, the unicorn had been alone.' - Mentioned at Leon's chapter 9. At the edge of the forest, there was a small village. Its residents lived their days full of joy and laughter. Every day, the lone unicorn watched silently as the villagers went about their pleasant lives. But even as he gazed in solitude, the unicorn felt neither lonely nor sad. Because this unicorn... didn't have any feelings. He could feel no emotion whatsoever." From Leon's chapter 2: :"One day, a girl got lost and stumbled through the forest to the Spring of Unicorns. With crystal blue eyes, she set her fearless innocent gaze on the unicorn. This unicorn, however, had avoided humans all his life. But this girl was so pure and unsullied that the unicorn wanted to speak with her. So he stepped closer and approached the girl. At the moment her hand touched the unicorn... ...a warm, soft light was born inside of him. It was... a fragment of emotion." From Leon's chapter 3: :"The acquisition of partial emotion made the unicorn want more of it. He was deeply fascinated by emotion that he became heavily consumed by its existence. Through the process of learning, he started to realize that it was a girl that gave him emotion. So the unicorn asked the girl to visit him every day. Her innocent eyes twinkled as she agreed with a smile. This strange feeling that the girl gave him was the warmth. Warmth led him to learn kindness." From Leon's chapter 4: :"Since the day of their first encounter, the unicorn spoke with the girl every day. The more he spoke with the girl, the more he learned about emotions. As time passed, talking with her filled him with a certain desire. It was to become a human." From Leon's chapter 5: :"The unicorn yearned to become human. One day, the girl told the unicorn of the tale of the flower of life, which would grant any wish. The unicorn then decided to set out and search for this fable flower. The girl decided that she would join in the journey. The girl joined because she couldn't leave the unicorn alone. And thus, the girl taught him what loneliness was. They set off on a journey together to find the flower of life." From Leon's chapter 6: :"The unicorn and the girl continued their search for the flower of life. However, no matter who they asked, no one could tell them where to find it. Even so, they kept searching and searching... During their journey, the unicorn realized something. He realized that every second he spent with this girl was enjoyable. And so, the unicorn learned what it was like to feel fun." From Leon's chapter 7: :"One day, during their search for the flower of life... The unicorn had accidentally stepped on a tiny flower. Having no emotions, he was not bothered about it and kept walking. The girl was disturbed by his action and stopped him. She told the unicorn how angry she was for what he did, crying for the crushed flower. Sadly, he could not understand her feelings. Frustrated by this, the girl stomped away, leaving the unicorn all by himself. For some reason, the lone unicorn felt nothing but a throbbing pain in his heart." From Leon's chapter 8: :"After a trivial quarrel with the girl, the unicorn was all alone. Wondered in the unfamiliar forest, he started to feel desperate to see the girl. But no matter how loud he called out for her, he could not found her. The loss of the girl caused the unicorn a pain that he never felt. His only with now was to find her and apologize. He learned to accept his wrongdoings." From Leon's chapter 9: :"The unicorn was searching for the girl. Despite of his effort, she was nowhere to be found. This wonderful journey that started as fun... ...no longer existed. A teardrop fell from the unicorn's eyes. It slid down his face and landed on the ground. A flower eventually blossomed on the teardrop. This mysterious little flower gave off a glittering light like a rainbow. The captivating beauty of the flower made him want to show the girl the flower." From Leon's chapter 10: :"The unicorn continued searching for the girl. Shrouded by the veil of darkness, the night felt quiet and ghastly. The spooky, empty forest filled the unicorn's heart with dread. That was fear he felt for the first time in his life. With his heart trembling, he wished to reunite with the girl once again. But in a puff of smoke before him wasn't her, it was the Queen of the Night." From Leon's chapter 11: :"The Queen of the Night then spoke to the unicorn. She had taken the most precious thing from him. The unicorn had instantly realized that she meant the girl. A wave of heat billowed throughout the unicorn's body. He shouted at the Queen to return the girl back to him. The seed of anger had sprouted inside the unicorn. The Queen then responded to him. Unicorns and humans should never interact. The Queen told the unicorn that the girl was in a safe place, so he must return to the forest and ought never to see her again. But the unicorn would not leave. The Queen of the Night spoke once more. No matter how much he loved her, unicorns and humans could never be together. He should leave her or the girl would end up sad." From Leon's chapter 12: :"To save the girl, the unicorn returned to the spring by himself. The unicorn once again found himself in solitude. Lonely and heart-broken, tears poured from his eyes. They streamed down his face and sprinkled onto the flower he carried in his mouth. Suddenly, the flower started glowing in a rainbow of light. It was the flower of life the unicorn had so long been searching for." From Leon's Happy Ending: :"Using the flower of life, the unicorn became a human. That moment, the Queen of Night appeared with the girl. She said to the unicorn... 'You have learned to love a human.' 'Therefore, you are fit to become one.' The unicorn's wish had come true, and he had become a man. Now reunited with the girl, he never had to feel alone again. Together, they lived happily ever after... As the saying went, all's well that ends well." Trivia *Leon's first checkpoint item ("Book of the Legend of Unicorn") share similarities with this book. *Despite being described as a picture book only 2 images, a background each, were shown. *Only Liz and a little girl, in Leon's happy ending, were shown owning a copy of this book, however, it was left unclear if it is the same copy passed through generations or a new one. Category:Books